Star Trek: A New Hope for the Future
by Ariston-1
Summary: A vast alien Armada of refugees which had escaped the Borg, appears within the Sol System. Willing to trade their advanced technologies with Starfleet, their only request is a planet on which to settle.
1. Chapter 1

Nervously the Commander of the vast alien armada of vessels paced around the command deck of what had become the flagship of her ever growing fleet as they left known space and out into the darkness of the Galaxy itself with only the four battleships to protect the large fleet of civilian ships as they passed through more hostile space then anyone could have imagined to reach this point, a distant Star-System on the furthest reaches of the galaxy in unknown and uncharted space for their species.

Stopping by the airlock which lead through three sets of air-tight doors and onto the command deck itself as the signal light next to the door turned yellow and finally green as the systems in the airlock scanned for any foreign illnesses or bacteria on their important guests as the doors slid open while the crew on the command deck stood to attention as the Commander walked towards their guests and saluted as a sign of respect for the guests, a salute from her own military.

"Admiral, Welcome onboard the Aurora, a word which in my language means… '_Saviour_'. I am First-Commander Alicia Tiran, Commanding Officer of this vessel. Allow me to present my Executive Officer, First-Lieutenant Horal Dyor"

"Admiral" Said the male First-Lieutenant with a large smile.

"First-Lieutenant. First-Commander, I believe that you asked for me specifically? You would not talk with anyone else other then me, why?" Called out the Admiral.

"We have a lot in common Admiral, if you will follow myself and my Executive Officer. I will explain everything, afterwards a brief tour of this vessel perhaps?"

"Admiral, I can not allow you too…" Called out the Admiral's Aide.

"Please sir, the Admiral is amongst friends here, as are you all and you are safe. Please, come with us and we shall explain"

"Of course First-Commander" The Admiral said slowly.

"Admiral, I feel that I know you already from stories we have all heard, and please ma'am. Call me Alicia and name in my language means 'Pure'"

"Something we both share in common Alicia" The Admiral said with a smile on her aging face.

"Admiral, by the time I am finished with my tale, you will see that we have much more in common then the meanings of our given name. Admiral, my people and those who joined our fleet for protection, originate in what you would call '_The Delta-Quadrant_', we left our homeworld, nine years ago and we have been travelling ever since"

"That is impossible in Nine years…" Called out the Admiral's aide.

"Not entirely, isn't that Correct Admiral Janeway? If you will listen to my story, you will discover that what I am saying, is the truth and you may even discover other things about what happened after Voyager left certain, Star Systems… as we visited many after you left"

Unable to resist the temptation of hearing what happened to several star systems after the USS Voyager left, her curiosity overtook her as she finally nodded and was led through the ship towards the nearest briefing room on the large alien vessel which looked almost eerily familiar to her somehow. Perhaps because the Command Deck on the ship resembled something like an old Earth Battleship of the early 21st Century, she could not tell.  
>Slowly sitting in one of the many chairs before a large computer-screen-like table, the First-Commander sat facing her as behind Alicia, her entire fleet of eighty civilian and combat capable vessels could be seen as more Federation Starships warped into their home system for protection detail in case the vast Alien armada turned hostile.<p>

"Admiral, I wish to thank you for this leap of faith. May I once again apologise for the distress caused to your people by the arrival of my fleet?"

"You had a lot of people worried on Earth Alicia, myself included. Now, can we get down to business?"

"Very well Admiral. My people originate 55'425.32 light-years from this exact location, deep inside what you call the delta-quadrant. Thousands of years ago, my people where a highly advanced space-faring race who's art, literature, science and technology, music… even poetry where second to none in the known galaxy. With our warp-vessels we visited many worlds in search of peace and friendship, we did not know that we where one of the first space-fairing civilisations out there. Our proudest moment came when we completed a new way of propulsion, corridors of what you would call Trans-Warp" Said the beautiful human looking young female commander. "… We explored the galaxy as far as we could until one day, one of our scout-vessels fell upon a world in a dark corner of the quadrant, a world of cybernetic life-forms"

"The Borg?" Janeway said with a deep sigh in her voice.

"Unfortunately yes. However at the time, they where little more then a few scatterings of worlds but they captured our Scout and assimilated it along with it's technology. Over night they became more powerful and with access to our Trans-Warp network, they began to span out quickly. Luckily, our scout ship was little more then a drone with no life forms onboard. Once the Borg had captured it, the navigational database had self destructed as programmed so they could not find our homeworld right away. After time of course, the inevitable happened. My ancestors pulled our fleet back to protect the homeworld, but left some of our smaller ships hidden on other worlds with warnings about the Borg. They attacked our world and destroyed roughly three-quarters of our civilisation"

"Why did they not assimilate your world?" Janeway said, almost shivering at the thought.

"We… resisted. They took heavy damage to their ship and eventually, we destroyed it. But not before our technology had been assimilated into the collective. With barely anything left of our people, we went underground, literally we moved the survivors of our entire civilisation underground, as close to the magma chambers as we could get for natural heat. Generations of my people lived and died without seeing the sun or the stars. But, it was all for a reason. Many of my people's greatest scientists where killed, we had to re-learn as much as possible, it took centuries. 100 years ago, a Borg Probe-ship appeared over our planet as they had many times over the centuries, but this one was different as it did nothing…"

"Nothing?" Called out the Admiral's Aide.

"Yes Commander, the ship just sat there, slowly orbiting the planet. We waited, hours turned into days and eventually after two weeks… my grandfather boarded the ship after they had learned how to access the transporter systems. The ship had been deserted but for the acceptation of four dead drones, eventually they learned how to control the ship and hide it beneath the surface in a secluded chamber for analysis. They spent years learning the secrets of the Borg ships and eventually, after eighty years… my father began construction of the ship you now sit in, she was designed with the sole purpose of protecting our people, as was the other…"

"The other?" Janeway said slowly.

"Do you see the large vessel, thirteen vessels back? It took eighteen years to complete that ship, a vessel 1.5 of your miles long and capable of carrying our entire species. Aurora's job is to protect '_The Ark_' and what remains of my people. Nine years ago, Aurora was ready to launch as was the Ark… but we had a problem" Alicia said slowly.

"The Borg knew about you?"

"Yes Admiral, they where on their way to our homeworld… you see, we discovered that a Trans-Warp conduit was close by our homeworld. My father took command of this ship with a plan, lay in low orbit and power-down, since a ship was close they transmitted a distress call claiming to be a highly advanced species with 1'000's of people onboard. The Borg could not resist and when they had appeared, we attacked swiftly with our new weapons systems. The Sphere was destroyed instantly and we where able to safely launch the Ark before anymore ships got in the way. Admiral Janeway, we had been expecting a Borg invasion for generations, the Sphere had sent out a distress signal. As the Ark disappeared into Warp, so did we. Our orbital satellites transmitted what happened one hour after we left, forty-two Borg ships appeared over our world, ranging from Probe ships to the large Cubes. Our back-up plan kicked in instantly, in case we where ever assimilated and our world became a Borg planet…"

"You destroyed your planet, didn't you?" The Admiral's Aide said quickly.

"Not just the planet Commander, but the entire Star system. Eighteen Trilithium enhanced warheads where launched from a probe-ship we had created and hidden on one of the smaller planets near the star. The warheads detonated within the star, destroying the system instantly. Do not look so shocked Admiral, we would do anything to survive the Borg, as would you. We took heavy damage during the battle with the Borg, my father and forty-eight others where killed, as the surviving senior officer… I took over command and met up with the Ark… we travelled for two years from system to system, looking for supplies and possibly a home for what remained of my people. Then we started to hear a legend about a ship from the far side of the galaxy, alone, under constant attack and trying to get home and we saw a kindred spirit that vessel and her crew we had come to know as Voyager. By which time, our fleet of two had grown as a handful of ships had joined us, some from worlds destroyed by the Borg to species who just wanted to leave and find a new home"

"That still does not explain how have come so far in such a short time, especially with Warp-Drive" Called out the Admiral's Aide.

"I am getting to that issue sir, please forgive my abruptness, we have dealt with much in our short history as the Admiral may understand"

"More then you know" Janeway said with a nod.

"Yes Admiral, I know. As I was saying, from two ships, we had grown into a fleet of twelve very fast, civilian transports, freighters even the odd warship which had joined our cause all from species who had agreed with our terms of compliance and mutual protection. We shared our advanced technology with those who agreed with our terms, My Executive Officer, First-Lieutenant Horal Dyor is one of the few survivors from a world which had been assimilated by the Borg and one of the first to join us. We formed a Council of representatives from all of the ships and posed the question of wither or not we should locate Voyager…"

"Located us, why?" Janeway replied slowly.

"In the event that you needed our help. We where heading out of Borg held space as where you, our weapons had proven themselves against the Collective on numerous times and many of our growing fleet knew what lay ahead for you. With the mutual protection that we could give to each other, we would have both been safe. Once, we had even gotten close to you, had your ship on our long range sensors…"

"I don't remember that, reports of a fleet would have been mentioned" Janeway said with a questioning look.

"Our fleet at the time consisted of twenty ships, three long range scout class shuttles flew ahead of the Aurora at that time and with our sensors linked via sub-space, we had a range much greater then your own Admiral, for the first time we actually had a good look at Voyager, but it didn't last…"

"What happened?"

"You held your first experiment with the Quantum Slipstream Drive Admiral. With a support vessel before Voyager, you disappeared before our Scout ship could make contact"

"I remember that. It was almost a disaster for the ship" Janeway replied slowly.

"We had given up hope of ever locating you again. A year later, one of our finest scientists had completed the work originally created by my father… a new propulsion system. Our fleet had grown once again to forty-nine ships and our resources where stretched to almost breaking point, we had to act quickly. We knew your heading and by that time, we where still committed. Those of the fleet that where capable where equipped with the new drive system we had invented and tested successfully, you see Admiral, the Aurora and the Ark are capable of Warp 9.0, however we where limited by the slower ships to Warp 5.5 and could go nowhere at those speeds. For the first time, we pulled the fleet in to almost dangerously tight formation and activated the new drive. Using an easier term to describe it, space had been folded around the fleet itself generated by two-thirds of the fleet itself. With a short jump for a long range test, we found ourselves just short of 100 light-years away. A huge success for us"

"Impressive achievement Commander" Called out the Admiral's Aide.

"Thank you sir. We completed a full diagnostic on the new drive, we found that the drive could expand to encase a much larger fleet, meaning that the dangerous formation was no longer needed. Two weeks later, we tried again on a much larger scale. We leapt forward 2'025 light-years in mere seconds. That is when our problems started…"

"With the propulsion systems?" Janeway said with a large sigh.

"No ma'am. The drive worked perfectly, it was where we leapt to that was the problem. A similar situation to what we have here ma'am, we leapt into a war-game scenario and they where not best pleased by our sudden appearance since all ships in the area surrounded our fleet. 250 fighter-type vessels and 80 Starships of various sizes. Acting quickly, we sounded our surrender before anyone was hurt. Due to the power drain from the jump-engines, our weapons where off-line while our systems recharged, however… we have our own support craft ranging from long-range scout craft to warp capable 400 warp capable fighters scattered throughout the fleet, which I put on high alert. May I state Admiral for the record, it was only for defence, we would never attack any species"

"That is good to know Commander" Nodded the Admiral.

For what seemed like a long fifteen minutes from their perspective, the young female commander of the alien fleet explained everything which had happened during their encounter with the alien fleet as they negotiated a peace treaty with the new species they had encountered.

"We had learned that the species had recently ended a devastating war with a neighbouring star-system and that our sudden arrival would appear as if they are making '_New allies_' which could have dire consequences with their former enemies and it did not take long before they showed up in force…"

"What do you mean Alicia?"

"120 Starships of assorted sizes where approaching with hundreds of fighters, bombers and escort fighters had been detected by our sensors. The instant they dropped out of warp, they began to attack our civilian ships, almost destroying our Medical Frigate. That is when I ordered our fighters to engage their fleet, defensive fire only of course"

"Of Course" Janeway replied with a sigh once more.

"Make no mistake Admiral, my orders where clear as all of our pilots know, cripple the attacking ships beyond their ability to be considered combatant, after which, we would assist them with repairs if they required it. We are a civilised people Admiral Janeway, unfortunately… we realised that our new allies where not as they took the opportunity to attack those ships which had been taken out of the fight"

"That is disgusting" Called out the Admiral's Aide.

"Yes Commander, it was. However, I would not stand for the needless slaughter of a defenceless people…"

"You turned your fighters on your allies" Janeway said, completing her sentence.

"Yes, we did. By that time, the Aurora's weapons had recharged which allowed us to assist our fighter squadrons. With the ships on both sides neutralised, taken out of the fight, I called for a meeting of the heads of state from both worlds, right here in this very room where we negotiated a peace treaty between the two powers. The negotiations lasted for fifteen hours and eventually, a peace was signed"

"Very impressive Commander. It must have been difficult"

"It was Admiral. The war had been going on for centuries, they evolved on the same planet, the same species. When they colonised a new world after a lasting peace, the peace broke down as the homeworld had demanded a '_Tribute_' from their brothers and sisters on the colony, quickly the peace broke down and the war reignited with devastating consequences on both sides. I think it was fear of what our fleet was capable of which turned the tides"

"Three days later, we leapt away leaving behind a treaty which would hopefully last…" Called out a voice as a young girl entered the room and nodded to the Commander.

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway, this is Mila Tiran, my sister and the scientist I spoke of earlier"

"Scientist? How old are you Miss Tiran?" Janeway said in shock

"A pleasure ma'am. By your calendar, in fourteen hours, I will reach the age of 17" She said with a large smile as she sat in a vacant chair.

"… 17? And you…"

"Admiral, Mila has been working on our propulsion systems for as long as she can remember. She has spent half of her life onboard this vessel"

"Very impressive" Janeway replied slowly.

"Ali, Starfleet Command is requesting an update from our guest as soon as possible. They wish to know the status of our fleet. Our long range sensors have detected a very large and impressive Fleet of Federation Starships heading this way"

"I see. Admiral, we should break for the moment while you contact your superiors, you may use the console in the adjacent room. But before you do so… the reason that I have brought my fleet to his quadrant of space must be addressed, I will make the records of our travels available to your Federation if required to do so" Alicia said as she stood at attention.

"I was wandering about that Commander" Janeway said quickly.

"I know. We have literally tens of thousands of souls within our fleet, we have travelled thousands of light-years across hostile space. Not all of our travels have been easy for us and our jump-engines are almost expended from the constant use and require a severe overhaul. Your Federation is a vast alliance of worlds, what we are proposing is that our people be granted the use of an uninhabited world for which to establish a colony of our own. Many of our vessels are old and obsolete…"

"That maybe difficult Commander…"

"I have faith in your negotiation skills Admiral. In return for a world, we will freely share our advanced technology with your Federation if our request be granted"

"A most generous offer Commander" The Admiral's aide said quickly. "What if the Federation Council denies your request?"

"It is a fare question and I respect you for asking Commander, thank you. We will simply leave Federation space and find a world on our own away from any empire, when the Federation is ready, we will be waiting for your people…" Alicia replied.

"Take this in mind when you contact your superiors. I have thoroughly scanned your fleet Admiral, forgive me Ma'am, it is our standard procedure. A most impressive level of technologies, however… your technology is roughly 100 years behind our own. You can not imagine what we could give you, you have only heard a fraction of what our fleet is capable of… a technology that our own Council is more then willing to share with your Federation. Your fleet equipped with our advanced technologies can finally explore regions of space that you do not even know exist. Prior to this conversation, and with the agreement of our Counsel and your Starfleet Command, I transmitted a small segment of our star-charts to your commanders…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Starfleet Command Case-File: 835402-Beta._

_Status: Classified at the highest level._

_Brief report as follows…_

_The arrival of the vast alien fleet reported to be refugees from the Delta Quadrant has been moved towards a secured position orbiting Neptune within the Sol System itself, Starfleet Command and the Federation Council has been assured by the fleet commander that all weapons systems and armed auxiliary craft have been deactivated for the duration of negotiations between two members of the fleet's command staff, representatives of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet Command._

_What follows is an excerpt from the logs during that negotiations for the possibility of a Planet within the Federation itself to be colonised by the many different species within the fleet._

_Negotiations, Day Two._

_0815 hours, Starfleet Command._

Sat in a large room filled with the most influential representatives of the Federation and Starfleet, First-Commander Alicia Tiran and her much younger sister, Mila waited for the proceedings to once again begin as one of the Admiral's from Starfleet had yet to show for the urgent meeting itself. Feeling almost as if they where on trial for some crime they had not committed, Mila sat uncomfortably while she pushed a Starfleet Issue Computer-Padd back and forwards between her hands while the final Admiral entered the room. As he sat down at the large table before the two alien women, he cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Please forgive my tardiness, I was unavoidably detained by our new security procedures"

"Understood Admiral Wilenchik" Called out the chairman of the proceedings. "First-Commander Tiran, I have reviewed as much of your reports as time would allow, very thorough reports, I thank you Ma'am. However, there are several points that I wish to return too"

"As you wish Mister Chairman" Alicia said with a simple nod.

"On page 3'561 of your report, you stated a conflict with a species known as '_The Dorel_' Could you please clarify for the board what happened during stated conflict?" Called out the aging civilian representative.

"As you wish sir. The conflict in question had taken place two years ago, we arrived at what we thought was an uninhabited star-system during which time we powered down our primary propulsion systems for a brief over-haul. We had no idea that the Star-System itself was a military outpost of the said species. Although our Jump-Engines where off-line, we still had Warp-Capability which was slowly being powered up by all ships in the 90 vessel large fleet. For two standard hours, the over-haul continued as planned when a large Dorel fleet dropped out of warp and surrounded us, with their weapons powered to full…"

"You maintain that the conflict was necessary as stated in your reports?" Called out Admiral Janeway.

"Yes Ma'am. But it did not happen right away. Our standard procedures when dealing with similar events had been laid out for sometime since our first engagement. All ships had powered down all weapons and shields while our defensive squadrons had been placed on high alert throughout the fleet. The command ship of the opposing fleet fired warning shots across our bow before contacting us. Our reply was standard, apologising for the arrival and informing them of our situation, as we did with the Senior officers of your own fleet we encountered…"

"Alicia negotiated a cease-fire between our two fleets…" Mila said quickly. "… Although their ships remained in orbit around our own. We hosted a state dinner onboard the Aurora for the commanders of the Dorel fleet with full military honours for our esteemed guests during which time we further explain our presence and goals…"

"I see. Please state why the cease-fire was broken and what happened afterwards, your own report Mila states that two of your own vessels where lost during the conflict?"

"Yes Admiral Wilenchik, we did loose two ships along with four hundred and sixty-two civilians and officers. Our new friends allowed us to remain in the system as long as we needed during which time, I ordered a full diagnostic of all Jump-Engines within the fleet and two weeks later, we where ready to leave the system for another location our long range scouts had identified 800 light-years away…"

"When our engines begun to power-up, the Dorel fleet moved in around us in a tight formation with all of their weapons aimed directly at us. We had anticipated this action since their arrival and had already set up a counter to this possibility"

"What happened First-Commander Tiran?" Janeway said, cutting off her sentence abruptly.

"During our travels, we had encountered species with similar motives in mind, many of which you had previously encountered during your own Seven Year journey Admiral…"

"I had noticed a few familiar names in your reports" Janeway said with a nod.

"Indeed. Not unlike most species we had encountered, they wanted our Jump-Engine technologies and would stop at nothing in their goal of retrieving it. Their first volley of weapons fire targeted our Hydroponics and Botanical Vessel. It was destroyed instantly in an explosion which heavily damaged our Auxiliary Medical Vessel. Without remorse, the Dorel quickly turned on the last remnants of my people, the Ark itself. After our first encounter with a hostile species, we upgraded the ship itself with state-of-the-art weapons and shields as we did with all ships in the fleet. Nevertheless, the drain on her power reserves had become extensive due to the activation of the Jump-Drive"

"We launched our fighter craft Admiral, their orders, protect all vessels within the fleet by engaging all combatant vessels in what had then become, the enemy fleet." Mila continued. "It wasn't enough though, the Dorel Flagship had moved into position close by another of our ships… and destroyed it instantly…"

"It was primary use was…" Alicia said with tears in her eyes.

"She was a '_Corelli_' ship sirs,. I believe the Admiral will know that species"

"Ohh my god" Janeway said with disbelief. "We had encountered the Corelli five years into our journey, they are an advanced child-like species, they live for over 400 years… which had been all but decimated by the Borg"

"They where the last of their species Admiral Janeway, we offered them protection from their enemies and all hostile species, we failed. Alicia took their destruction personally…"

"I opened fire with all of the weapons at our disposal while the remainder of the fleet leapt away. I cut through half of their fleet on my way to the Command Ship which had leapt into warp away from the combat zone at Warp 7.5, their maximum speed. My husband and daughter where onboard the Corelli ship Admirals, I was blinded by rage and wanted revenge for their actions. We jumped ahead of the Command Ship and opened fire with our advanced torpedoes as it passed by at warp. It was destroyed instantly in an explosion which scattered debris across the sector at war speeds. I hold myself personally responsible for the devastation of which I caused…"

"Alicia was relived of duty by the Council effective right away and confined to her quarters. She had violated our most sacred laws of combat, once the vessel had left the area, it was considered as Non-Combatant and to be left alone…" Mila said slowly.

"I received a formal reprimand for the attack and six months later, I returned to my duties after confinement within my quarters"

Sighing deeply, the Chairman leaned backwards in his chair as he spoke.

"I find this matter most, troubling First-Commander. You not only violated your own laws regarding combat, but destroyed a vessel which had…"

"I know sir, I was blinded by rage and my own personal loss. It was the first and only time I had allowed myself to have taken such an action. New laws where instituted with regards to advanced weapons systems we had created. During their use, if needed, two senior officers on duty must approve their usage with a '_Firing Key_' so to speak, the new consoles have been located at opposing sides of the command deck, out of the reach of one person. A daily command code which had been created by the ship's computer would authorise the launch sequence at the activation of the two keys. It was the last time such a weapon had been used by my fleet, a weapon which is only located onboard the Aurora itself"

"Very well Commander. Onto my second point in this… journey of yours. Eight weeks ago, you appeared in a star system on the far side of the Alpha-Quadrant?"  
>"Yes sir, it was the first time we had actually gotten close to our final destination and end of our long journey" Mila said slowly.<p>

"Your records report a… vessel you encountered, your records end their, deleted from the files of which you gave us, why?" A stoic Vulcan Admiral said slowly from the opposite end of the table to Admiral Janeway.

"A moment to confer with my sister sirs?" Mila said slowly.

"As you wish. You have five minutes ladies" The Chairman said with caution.

Stepping away from the table where they sat, Alicia and Mila stepped into a far corner of the room while the Admirals and Council members begun to talk amongst themselves, clearly about the two alien women before them.

The older sister, Alicia stood confidant in herself as she had commanded a seemingly ever growing fleet of ships as they travelled the distances that had only been surpassed by one ship, with the exception of the Borg themselves, the USS Voyager. However, it was her younger sister which kept the Admirals and Council members guessing, recently turned eighteen earth years old yet with an I-Q which far exceeded any of her own age our beyond. It was more then just a familial similarity between the two, they where as identical as twins with the exception of Mila, as she was called seemed to be more outspoken.

Stood in the corner facing each other, they whispered back and forwards in a deep conversation in their native language which the Universal Translator found difficult to isolate.

"… Alicia, those Records where protected at the highest level of the council, why did you hand it over?" Mila said as she stood with her arms folded before her.

"My orders where full disclosure of our travels. We know that our journey is almost at an end by now, the council had requested…"

"I AM the council Alicia, as head of the Fleet Council itself, I would not have…" Mila said with slight anger in her voice.

"I do not need to be lectured by you my sister. I gave you that position which was rightfully mine, the position once held by our father. You are perhaps our greatest Scientist Mila, but you are a terrible negotiator, as military commander of the fleet itself… this is a military operation and negotiation. Once they have agreed to allow us permission to settle on a world, that will then be your job. Have you forgotten all that we have taught you, that I have taught you?"

"I have not Alicia. But you have a habit of breaking our rules and most sacred laws, there are many within the council itself who are becoming tiresome of your reckless actions. Once these negotiations have been completed, if we find a world or not, they have called for a vote on your future as military commander, you will remain as commanding officer of the Aurora even if the vote turns against you, if it does… Command of the fleet, our new flagship may become the Celestra"

"What?" Alicia said in deep shock. "This is insane, we are so close right now, they can not do this. You can not do this Mila"

"That is why if the vote turns against you, if we find a homeworld or not, I will step down as Head of the Joint Council. The fleet needs you Alicia, they need you where you are but you can not continue to be as reckless as you have been, I know that you are tired and you have lost more then anyone in the fleet since we left our homeworld… your husband, your daughter… our parents. What happened to you eight weeks ago had effected every one in the fleet… exactly the reason that it was classified. Are you sure that you want to share this with them?"

"Full disclosure Mila, if we are to trust them with our future then they must be able to trust us with theirs. The Federation and our Allied fleet need each other, they need our technology and we need them for a home. I can handle this and it would a lot easier with you at my side, not as the head of the council but as my own sister"

From the large bench in the centre of the room, the powerful voice of the Chairman called out to them to indicate their time had expired. Nodding slightly to her older sister, Mila walked towards the vacant seat she once sat in as Alicia stepped to the table and remained standing as she took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Forgive us Admiral, we had something to discuss. We are now ready to answer your question…" She said with a slight tremble in her voice. "… When we left our homeworld, Mila was barely eight years old, even by then her intelligence was as you would say '_Off of the charts_'. I have studied your language database, a very interesting language. At a young age, she finalised my father's research into the space-fold technology which had become our primary means of propulsion, after the death of our father during the first engagements with the Borg I helped to raise her with my husband as we raised her along side our own daughter of similar age…"

"If I may ask First-Commander, how old are you?" Janeway said with a smile on her face.

"By your calendar Admiral, I am 36 years old, our mother died before we where able to leave our world… in answer of your next question. As you asked about the encounter eight weeks ago… our engines where off-line after the previous leap forwards which placed us before a large nebula. Since our engines would need to be recharged for the next leap forwards, we all agreed that a survey of the nebula was needed as a little distraction. We had no idea what awaited us…"

"Alicia took one of our scout ships into the nebula with a small group of scientists" Mila continued, slowly. "They where gone for 48 hours before they returned quickly, the ship was heavily damaged and most of the crew dead…"

"What did you encounter within the nebula First-Commander?" Asked the Vulcan.

"A Borg Cube Admiral" Mila said as she stood slowly at her sister's side.

"After USS Voyager had attacked the Collective with their new weapons, the Collective itself had been all but destroyed, those ships which survived the destruction had been severed from the collective and some roamed space aimlessly. The one we found, we dead in space, it had drifted into the nebula, all of the drones where dead…" Alicia Continued.

"Then the Borg have been destroyed?" Janeway said with a smile.

"We salvaged one of their databanks for analysis and it had stated that some, had established a new collective deep inside the Delta Quadrant. Their trans-warp network had been completely destroyed and our best estimates is that will take decades to rebuild, for now your Federation is safe…"

"Then what killed your crew Commander?" Janeway replied.

Slowly walking around the table, Alicia stepped before the board of Admirals and Council members as she took a deep breath and spoke with a firm and commanding voice.

"A vessel had appeared before us, they claimed salvage rights to the Cube and would attack anyone who took it from them. We had never seen a ship like it before, but I recognised the species. A few years ago… we arrived at a planet populated by Isomorphic Life-Forms. The technology was astounding as was the variations in species. Their Isomorphic projectors had begun to fail them, Mila offered our assistance and eventually we had gotten them operational once again…"

"It was then that I noticed the technology was very familiar to me, it had a signature I had come to know very well from Voyager herself"

"The Hirogen holograms?" Janeway said quickly.

"Yes and one of those holographic species was the same as those who attacked our scout-ship… Romulan"

Her voice echoed around the room as the board fell silent, the prospect of the Romulan Star Empire capturing and analysing a Borg cube and it's technology was not a good one for the Federation itself.

"Then what happened?" The Chairman called out, breaking the almost deafening silence.

"The Scout-Ship had been recovered by the Aurora. Shortly afterwards, we took the Aurora into the nebula itself after ordering the fleet to a safe distance, we quickly found the Borg Cube and the ship which had attacked our Scout-ship…"

"Did you engage them?" Admiral Wilenchik called out with a deep anger.

"Admiral, my Executive Officer attempted to warn them off, our sensors are far more advanced then the Romulan Vessels, they could not detect what we saw"

"Which was?" Wilenchik called out with anger.

"Somehow, we do not know how. The Cube itself had begun to regenerate slowly without the assistance of the Borg…" Alicia replied. "… Perhaps it was due to our presence, we can not tell"

"The baseline of their technology is based on Borg technology itself Admiral Wilenchik" Janeway called out.

"Technology the Borg had stolen from my ancestors. The Romulan vessel ignored our warnings and fired upon us, they wanted to claim their new prize. You see Admiral, our fleet had appeared on the very rim of Romulan Space, we could not have known" Alicia called out in response. "Luckily, the Nebula reflected their sensors and our fleet remained hidden from them, which had warped away from the zone into an empty region of space, far away from their sensors as escorted by our second ship, the Celestra. Although our shields had failed, due to the effects of the Nebula but our hull armour could more then keep us safe, for a short time at least. My Executive Officer tried to negotiate with the Romulan ship and warn them off the Borg Cube begun to power-up and attacked the Romulan ship, destroying it instantly. The Borg weapons where on-line it appeared to be running on some pre-programmed self defence by this time, it's primary programming was to return to the collective for re-assimilation and we could not allow that"

"You destroyed the Cube, at least your crew did?" Wilenchik said with a slight smile.

"Not quiet Admiral. With my sister incapacitated, and the Executive Officer unable to make a command choice at that time, I ordered the cube be deactivated. Something we had learned how to do a long time ago with the Probe-Ship we had encountered. As leader of the Fleet Council, I ordered the ship boarded and as much of the technology salvaged as possible before the self-destruct was activated"

"_WHAT?_" Wilenchik Yelled in disbelief.

"We could not have done such a thing earlier as the Romulan ship was to close, on occasion such an act has destroyed a Borg vessel. When we returned to the fleet, my sister was dying. I had little choice but to act quickly…"

"Against my will Admirals, members of the Federation Council, I was injected with Borg nano-probes to repair my injuries. Something went wrong with the procedure, I was connected to the new hive-mind Borg technology began to assert itself, I was slowly being assimilated before the doctors and scientists shut down the nano-probes"

"This is indeed a most troubling development ladies" Called out the Vulcan Admiral. "I recommend that we adjourn these proceedings while this board discusses this development"

"Admiral, members of the board. We have done whatever it takes to survive and protect our peoples, do not hold them responsible for these developments. We will freely share any and all intelligence that we have discovered on the Borg and other hostile species we have encountered…"

"Mila is correct, we will also freely share our technologies with the Federation. All that we ask, is that you give our request a deeper consideration beyond what you have heard here today. If the incident with the Borg Nano-Probes has disturbed you, I can inform you that the technology no longer exists within my body. Once deactivated, they where instructed to dissolve any technology they had created and repair the tissue and organs they had effected before the probes themselves dissolved into my blood stream"


	3. Chapter 3

Remaining in orbit of the ocean coloured gas giant while Starfleet and the Federation Council deliberated on their fate had not settled well for the Council of the Fleet itself, more so since the highly classified Nan-Probe incident had been made available to those who would decide their eventual fate, if they where allowed to stay or move on to another area of the galaxy. Most pressing a matter for the council at the time was what to do with their seemingly out of control Commander, a woman who had served them as commander since the fleet had begun to assemble almost a decade ago.

After arguing her case before the Fleet Council, Alicia Tiran sat in a waiting room alone for what seemed like days to her before the leader of the council, her younger sister entered and sat at her side.

"Well, what happened?"

"The Council has decided, it was not unanimous as 10% refused too vote out of those who did vote… 71% voted in favour of you staying as Fleet Commander" Mila said with a large smile. "You do not look too happy with the ruling Alicia, why?"

"Part of me was hoping that I would be removed effective immediately. You where right you know, in the Federation Chambers, I am tired of the constant chase across this galaxy. While you where deliberating with the others, deciding on MY future, I have had a chance to look over the Borg information on this quadrant, on the rim of this side of the galaxy, not to far away for our Jump Engines with perhaps two jumps, we could make the jump in three days, allowing for the cooling off period of course"

"Of course. But what about the Federation?" Mila said quickly.

"It has taken them four Earth days to decide, if they have not by now… they will not vote in our favour. I have also decided that once a suitable homeworld has been located, I will resign from the military…"

"Resign?" Mila said with a large smile on her face.

"Once we arrive at what will become our homeworld, the fleet will be broken apart for habitats along with the Ark herself. Aurora and the other military ships will remain active for defence of course, along with our fighter squadrons and scout-ships. Walk with me while I explain the full plan?"

Walking through the proud ship, the pinnacle of their technological advancements, the two sisters found themselves in one of the many launch bays of the Aurora as they stood before one of the many fighter class ships they had designed and built throughout their journey across the galaxy.

A small, deep black fighter stood before them as Alicia ran her left hand across the smooth surface of the lower left wing as it remained in the folded position for storage inside the launch bay. At the route of each wing housed a powerful micro-impulse engine which blended seamlessly into the fuselage of the vessel itself which came to a small rounded nose section which had been constructed from the same material as the mothership itself. Following the smooth lines as the rest of the elegant fighter, the cockpit of the fighter had been encased inside the vessel with no windows or viewports for protection of the pilot him or herself. Mounted on the short snub-nosed fighter was the deadly energy weapons and two small oval shaped openings for the micro-torpedoes.

"It's been a while since I stepped foot into one of these beauties Mila. I almost miss it"

"I have never seen you like this Alicia, is something wrong?" Mila said with concern in her voice.

"No, of course not. I was thinking about what I should do when I leave the service. I have never told you this, but I helped to design the original fighter this was based upon, something I have missed dearly"

"I never knew that"

"Why should you? For your entire life Mila, I have worn this uniform, been in the military and now it is time for a change. You… are the leader of our people Mila, you have always been the future of our people, mother and father knew that as did I from an early age. As for me, we need more then a military or civilian leader now, our people… _OUR _people need something else"

"Like what? And why did you say… our people, not the people of the fleet?" Mila said once again, with a deep concern in her voice.

"Our people, our species has lost much during our travels Mila, and much has happened, most of which I have hidden from the council for reasons of internal security. Some, not all but some of those within the fleet are growing restless of the constant chase, more so since we lost the Corelli. Speak of this with no-one, there is a growing concern within those who know that those who are restless will take this as an advantage and break from the fleet, we could loose fully a third maybe more to this"

"What? Why was I not informed?"

"Plausible deniability, I wanted to protect you from this Mila as I promised father I would…"

Alicia's sentence was broken before she could finish as a technician walked towards the two sisters and nodded slightly as the young and handsome man spoke with a clear and respectful tone.

"Forgive my intrusion Commander, I have been informed that a Star-fleet shuttlecraft is approaching the fleet and requested permission to dock at C'N'C portside. They claim they have Admiral Janeway onboard, she is requesting an urgent meeting yourself and Minister Tiran"

"Thank you Jaresh, Mila?"

"Of course… Commander" Mila replied with a slight anger in her voice.

Due to the extraordinary length of the Starship Aurora, it would take no less then fifteen minutes to walk the vast distance towards the command and control section of the ship, often referred to as simply '_The Bridge_'. Nevertheless, a large network of transporter bays and Turbolifts had been installed throughout the ship to make travel between locations as swiftly and efficiently as possible. Arriving on the command deck, Alicia stood by the airlock as Mila stood at her side as the large metallic door slid open with a metallic sound and finally the Admiral herself entered the ship with three more then familiar people at her side.

"Commander Alicia Tiran, Minister Mila Tiran, a pleasure once again. Allow me to introduce…"

"B'elanna Torres-Paris, former Chief Engineer of the USS Voyager. Thomas Eugene Paris, former Chief Helm Officer, Chief Medic, Assistant to the E.M.H Program and Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, birth name Annika Hansen. We are more then familiar with your former crewmembers Admiral. A pleasure to meet the three of you" Mila said quickly.

"Of course. May we speak in private ladies?" The Admiral said with a shocked smile on her face.

"I assume by now that your council has made it's decision about our future Admiral? Follow me please"

Walking through the ship towards the same briefing room where the last conversation was held, the former Voyager Crewmates felt slightly uncomfortable as they felt the eyes of the entire crew on them until they finally entered the briefing room with a security detail stood outside the door itself.

"Well, once again a pleasure Admiral" Alicia said slowly as she remained standing while the rest sat in chairs around the table.

"Impressive ship" Called out the half-Klingon engineer.

"She does her job Mrs Paris. She has been through a lot of conflict in her short history, as the Admiral is more then aware" Alicia replied harshly.

"The council has taken a vote and decided…"

"I see" Mila said as she cut in the conversation quickly.

"With so many… refugees within your fleet, the Federation and Starfleet Command has come to an agreement. Regrettably, they can not grant your request at this time due to the resources which need to be extended…"

"I thought as much Admiral, if you don not mind me saying so. Well then, as you would say… '_That is that then?_' Mila, inform the C'N'C of the…"

"That is not all First-Commander…" Janeway said as she raised her hand quickly.

"No Admiral, that is all. I believe your next sentence is to request we open a new dialogue with the Federation Council itself, and plead our case directly to them and in return you would want access to our technologies while we make the request in person. I assume that is why you have brought your companions with you. During our travels Admiral, we had encountered much of your technologies…"

"That was not originally stated in your reports First Commander" Seven of Nine said.

"No I was not. All Voyager technology we had encountered is being stored in one of our cargo bays, it will be returned to it's rightful owners. Admiral, it has been a pleasure to meet you, however I must now request that you and your people vacate my ship and respectfully request that your fleet allow us to continue on our journey to find a new home for my collected people" Alicia said with a slight anger within her voice.

"There's more. You need to listen…" Tom Paris called out.

"No, Mister Paris… we do not. We have no time for games, our journey must continue. You have found your home, we must find ours. Take this back to your leaders, do not follow us, do not try to find us. During our darkest hours, the courage and dedication of the Voyager crew had been a beacon of hope for my people, a beacon which has been extinguished. We had offered you technology beyond anything you could have hoped for. My sister was correct when she said that our technology was 100 years more advanced then your own, one day… when the Federation is ready, _WE_ will make contact with _YOU!_. Seven of Nine, we both share a commonality you an I. And as such, you are more then welcome to remain onboard this vessel as a member of our crew. I am sure that we can learn much from each other as a wise man of your acquaintance once said" Alicia said as she stood tall and proud in her choices.

Alicia's words cut through the air like an arrow as the Admiral herself remained motionless, a plan had been made by the former Voyager crew to allow the members of the fleet to remain within the Federation for mutual protection, something which had been simply tossed out of the airlock and ignored.

"Who?" B'elanna said with interest.

"Someone we one met. But that is irrelevant now" Mila said with a dark smile on her face. "Seven of Nine, what is your decision?"

"Returning to Earth has not been easy for me, nevertheless I have a life on Earth. Thank you for your offer" The former Drone replied gracefully.

"Of course. I respect your choice. The crew of the Starship Voyager will remain as friends to our peoples. Your journey had touched many lives, some of which are within this fleet itself. In the ancient traditions of my people Admiral, I wish you all '_Fair Winds and Following Seas_'. Officer Bartlett, please escort our guests back to their vessel. Inform the X-O, once they are clear and their fleet is at a safe distance, to jump towards the next coordinates as listed in file 4863-Alpha"

"Ali, I will escort our honoured guests to their vessel and inform the X-O" Mila said with a smile.

"Of course. Admiral, this may be the last time we see each other. It has been a pleasure meeting you, all of you"

Heading away from the vast alien fleet, Admiral Janeway had boarded one of the many Starfleet vessels with her former crewmembers. Stood at her side with her hand closed firmly, Seven of Nine sighed slightly as she felt a small piece of technology squeezing against the flesh of her hand. Before them on the main screen of the Starship Lexington a brilliant flash of energy exploded around the bridge as the fleet vanished instantly.

"We have just let go what could be one of the greatest allies we could have ever known" Janeway said slowly, with disappointment.

"Not entirely Admiral. Before I left their ship, Mila gave me something"

"What is it Seven?" Paris said quickly, as Seven opened her palm slowly.

"A data storage device…"

"Alicia couldn't give to us herself…" B'elanna said with a smile. "Mila told me when she was at my side. It contains all of their knowledge. It would take Starfleet decades to decipher it. That is what she meant when she said '_When Starfleet is ready_'. They gave us everything we need"

The story of the advanced alien fleet which had entered the Sol System had quickly passed into legend within the Federation itself as records had been classified at the highest level by the Federation and Starfleet Command. The secret of the data-chip given to Seven-of-Nine had been kept by the Voyager crew and their descendants as deciphering it, had taken four decades while Starfleet had expanded throughout the galaxy and searched for the advanced fleet.

Twenty-Five years after the fleet had left the Sol System, a trace of the fleet had been discovered on an isolated world on the very rim of the galaxy by an officer called Miral Paris, the daughter of Tom Paris and his half Klingon wife. A colony of one thousand had broken away from the fleet and set up home while the remainder of the fleet continued, never to be seen or heard from again. All spaceflight technology had been taken from their ships, which had been converted in habitats as a then thriving colony had been formed with no sign of what happened to the rest of the fleet itself.


	4. Chapter 4

_One Hundred an Eight Years Later__…_

_Starship Log: Supplemental._

_We have engaged our new propulsion drive system and set course for the new frontier of exploration, the neighbouring Galaxy of Canis Major which is roughly 28__'__000 light-years away from the Sol System. As expected, it has taken three months to cover the vast distance for this one of a kind vessel, which has taken thirty years to perfect. With our last __'__Jump__'__ we detected what appeared to be a Class M Planet with a population of many. Could this be the Federation__'__s first encounter with a species from another Galaxy? Only our next jump will tell._

Completing the final 'Jump' forwards, the prototype ship appeared in a flash of light at a safe distance from the M Class Planet they had detected as the Commander of the ship leaned backwards in her chair with a large smile echoing across her face as she spoke.

"Nice work Mister Kyle. I would call that, a successful leap of faith. Congratulations everyone, we have successfully entered a high orbit above an Extra-galactic planet. Now comes the delicate part…"

Alarm bells screamed out across the bridge as the Red Alert klaxon cried out while the lighting in the room turned into a deep red colour instantly.

"Admiral, a vessel has just… appeared off of our port bow" Called out the tactical officer.

"What do you mean, just appeared?" She cried out quickly.

"I mean it just… appeared ma'am. I've never seen anything like it"

"Admiral, _YOU_ are being hailed, personally"

"What? On screen" She said as she stood from her chair slowly.

"I don't think it is on screen Admiral…" Said the Tactical Officer with a slight smile.

Appearing before the main view-screen of the ship, a hologram sparkled into life and looked around the bridge with a large smile on the female face before her eyes fell upon the Admiral before she nodded and raised her hands slowly as she spoke.

"Relax, It's just a Hologram of me. Well, took you guys long enough to get out here"

"Who are you?" The Admiral said with shock.

"All in good time. We've been following you for some time now Admiral Miral Paris. We've been waiting for Starfleet for over 100 years. Why not beam down to the planet… I'll explain everything"

"Who are you?" The one-quarter Klingon called out.

"You might call me, a friend of the family. I have a very long story to tell you Admiral… and perhaps, Starfleet is finally ready to accept us?"

"Admiral, that ship… is not there. It's a Hologram" The Science Officer said with deep shock.

"Quite right Mister Talaxian officer, we thought that a familiar looking ship would make it easier for you. The actual Aurora was decommissioned fifty years ago. I see from the look in your eyes Miral, that you recognise the name?"

Walking towards the hologram of the woman who had appeared on her bridge, Miral scanned her face as she scanned her own memories from her childhood before she spoke with a deep shock.

"Very much so Mila?"

"No. Mila is my sister, I am Alicia. A lot has changed since we found ourselves here Admiral. You can relax, deep in the knowledge that you are amongst friends out here Admiral. Beam down to the surface when you wish, we have a very long story to tell you"

Three hours of conversations about what had happened since the Aurora and her fleet had left the safety of the Federation, it seemed as if the old Klingon Admiral had been overwhelmed by the lengthy report given to her by the woman who sat before her, a woman who met her own parents over one hundred years ago, a woman who had not aged more then ten years since she was last seen.

"So, tell me again Alicia… how did you get out here in such a short time?"

"As you wish, Admiral. Well, after we left the Sol System, many of our people had grown tired of the constant chase… myself included. Those who had grown tired wanted to leave the fleet we found a planet, hidden inside a vast nebula, the planet wasn't exactly perfect as my own species would not have survived one winter. My people do not adapt very well to the cold, that planet had a winter which would have killed most of us, anyway. Those who wanted to stay where perfectly welcome to, but some chose to settle on the new world. We gave them everything they needed, habitats from their ships, power supplies, food, medicines, everything they needed, but of course… we removed our Jump-Drive from their ship. After all, it was a technology that belonged to my people as my father's legacy"

"I have been to their world Alicia, I had seen what they had done… and what they had become" Miral said with a gentle smile.

"I see, well… we stayed in orbit of the new colony for a week, if anyone changed their mind and wanted to join us again. Well, we began the star-up sequence for the jump, we had no idea what was about to happen. There was a Wormhole near the star system where we had left the others, as we powered up the drive the jump, it was drawn towards us like a damned magnet which interfered with the jump-drive… We came around about fifteen minutes later, in orbit of this world although we didn't't know at the time of course. Everything was off-line including sensors, shields, weapons and propulsion systems. When we finally got them back on-line, lets just say that we where more then shocked by what we found, somehow our the Aurora and the fleet had been thrown out here through the wormhole, the planet was perfect for us a tropical world just ripe for a colony of our people…"

"You moved in right away?" Miral said slowly as she looked at her surroundings one more time.

"No, we waited. But while we waited we repaired the ships and the fleet just in case we where in someone's territory. It had happened in the past with less then desirable results. We conducted a full scan of the planet and surrounding system as standard procedure dictates as well as transmitting a call on all frequencies via the translator. After two weeks with contact from the outside, we began to land our fleet and set up the colony by dismantling the ships themselves, with the acceptation of the military ships of course which remained in orbit and the surrounding system for defence, just in case anyone decided to lay claim to the planet afterwards" Alicia said with a gentle smile on her face.

"I assume that no one did? Lay claim I mean?"

"No Admiral, the world was free to claim. It took six months to get the colony up and running efficiently after which I was reactivated into the military by my sister, I was given the rank of Fleet-Commander, basically Fleet-Admiral in your terms after which I was placed in command of the Fleet once again, we had a new territory to explore while Mila and her team worked on how we got here and how we could return if we wanted. The only problem was, the Aurora was getting old, she had not had a full upgrade since we left our homeworld. I placed my former X-O as commander of the Celestra and the ship was dispatched on a survey of the new galaxy, basically we wanted to find out if any species had War technology out here, or something similar of course"

"Of Course, so what did you find?"

"The Celestra surveyed a radios of a vessel which could reach our new home, at Warp Nine in three months, after a few minor upgrades and repairs other ships joined in with the search. We quickly realised that the most advanced species within range was comparable to the Federation, in the mid 23rd Century, the some had just found their feet in space or about to make the first step while the majority, well, they where pre-warp. After two years in space, our fleet returned home for the re-launch of the Aurora which was now the panicle of our technology and she could take over where the Celestra left off with my former First Officer as Commander of flagship. Word had spread amongst the warp capable species about us, several made contact. It didn't take long before we where informed of an advanced species which was subjugating those systems and they asked for our help…"

"That seems to be an on-going thing, where ever we go" Miral replied with a slight smile.

"At first, we didn't get involved, our laws forbade it. We where at the time, more then 300 years more advanced then anyone in the galaxy. I guess our species had come a full circle in that when my ancestors first entered space, they found your galaxy in a similar state 1'000s of years ago. Two years later, one of our new scout-ships, similar in nature to your old Nova Class ships, came across a fleet of eight of those who had subjugated the galaxy and it was destroyed by the overwhelming fleet. Well, I would not stand for that. You see, our new vessel had been launched a few days before called '_Legacy_' it was originally designed to replace the aging and battle-hardened Aurora, I took both vessels our into the galaxy and located those responsible for the deaths of forty of my people…"

"Did you attack them?" Miral called out, with a slight Klingon Blood-Lust in her eyes.

"Nope, but as the humans would say '_I scared the shit out of them_'. we searched for about a week before we found their homeworld. It was actually impressive, their defences where extensive. The Aurora dropped into normal space behind their defences which where aimed out into space and sent us the coordinates of their capital city. Moments later, the Legacy dropped in we where two hundred feet above the highest building and we instantly demanded restitution for the destruction of our ship. The Aurora put on a little display of power by destroying eight large asteroids within the ring system of their world. One torpedo for each asteroid over a mile wide. We quickly announced that we would no longer sit back and watch anyone destroy the galaxy we had come to call our home…"

"A show of force? Nice work" Miral said with a large smile on her face.

"It took awhile, two long years actually, we launched two more Legacy Class ships, the Typhoon and the Galactica and with each of our ships upgraded along side the new fleet… I guess you could say that we became the police force in this galaxy. Two years later, we created an alliance of worlds, a new Federation based on cooperation and exploration based on what we had learned in our travels an from the databanks we where allowed to see from your Federation itself. We are out here Miral, we are out here now and if your Federation is ready… we can open up an area of exploration to your people, the likes of which you have never seen"

"What are you saying Alicia?" Miral said with a deep shock in her voice.

"It took you months to get out here, I have been to Earth many times in the past 100 years. How would you and your crew like to return to Federation space today, Now?" Replied Alicia as she leaned forwards in her chair with a large smile.

"How?"

"Perhaps you don't know this Admiral, but a side-effect of the Space-Fold technology was discovered eight years ago by my own people. The fold can not only bend space, but time itself. I can have your ship and one of my choosing back to Earth in one hour if wanted, that is how we knew you where on your way. Mila, designed your engine herself… she designed it along with Annika Hansen after making contact with her, many years ago"

"But how Alicia? How is this possible?"

"By your calendar, this is the 25th century, correct? We could take you back to Earth at any point in history, or any point in this universe… which has become our playground now. That is the real reason why I have barely aged Mila, we have discovered the real secret behind Temporal Travel. Mila, my own sister went back in time to when she herself was but a child, she gave her the knowledge she would need to save our people. We are now offering that knowledge… to the Federation"


End file.
